O Depois
by deiamartins
Summary: Sou péssima em resumos, então boa leitura.


Título: O Depois

**Título:** O Depois  
**Autora:** Andréia Martins (deiamcsi)  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota :** Os personagens não me pertencem somente à história.

Grissom finalmente conseguiu dormir depois de quase três dias concentrado no caso da Debby. Antes de dormir ele ficou pensando em cada palavra que disse ao Dr. Lurie e se ela realmente havia ouvido e compreendido aquelas frases. Grissom ao sair da sala de interrogatório a viu sair da sala vizinha e parar para olhá-lo, visivelmente triste, bem nos olhos para só assim sair dali rapidamente.

Seu sono foi interrompido pelo barulho vindo da porta de entrada, alguém estava batendo. Grissom tentou acender a luz, mas isso não aconteceu. Foi tateando as paredes para chegar até a porta. Ele olhou através do olho-mágico, mas não conseguia enxergar por causa da escuridão. Presumiu que havia faltado luz no prédio, por causa da forte chuva que caia aquela noite. Hesitando em abrir a porta, então ele pergunta em voz alta.

"Quem é?"

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio no outro lado. Ele imaginou que havia sonhado e já dava meia volta quando parou bruscamente ao ouvir a resposta vindo do outro lado.

"É a Sara."

Definitivamente ele achava que estava sonhando.

"Como é que você entrou aqui? O porteiro não te barrou?"

"Não! Acho que ele foi com a minha cara." Sorriu. "Brincadeira... ele me reconheceu da última vez que estive aqui. Fiquei impressionada que depois de tanto tempo ele lembrou do meu rosto."

"Ele é bom de fisionomia."

"Grissom... você vai ou não vai abrir a porta?"

"Estou ainda tentando entender se isso não é um sonho!"

"Não é!... Bem que eu gostaria" Ela disse essa última frase em um tom baixo e melancólico.

Grissom girou a chave e abriu a porta deixando livre para ela entrar. Mesmo com a pouca luminosidade ele viu que Sara estava molhada. Provavelmente havia pegado chuva. Preocupado ele disse:

"Você está molhada! Espera que eu vou pegar uma toalha."

Ele foi até o banheiro e logo trouxe a toalha e a entregou. Enquanto ela se enxugava, Grissom ficou olhando-a e já imaginava o porquê da presença dela ali. Sara parou um momento e o olhou também.

"Você sabe o motivo da minha vinda, não é?"

"Creio que sim!"

"Tudo o que você disse se referia a mim?"

Ele fechou os olhos e refletiu.

"Sara... eu..." _Eu não sei o que dizer!_- Pensou.

"Com certeza se referia a mim." Concluiu ela. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Sim..."

"Você estaria disposto a me ouvir?"

Ele pensou por mais um segundo e respondeu sim balançando a cabeça.

"OK!" Disse Sara. "Primeiro tenho que fazer algo."

Grissom não entendeu o que era aquele "algo". Sara rapidamente se aproximou dele e o beijou. Por um momento Grissom hesitou, mas era impossível já que era tudo o que ele sempre quis. O beijo durou mais um tempo.

"Por que você fez isso?" Grissom perguntou surpreso.

"Pra ter certeza que você gosta de mim! Ouça Grissom..." Ela diz com uma voz doce. "...Eu nunca seria capaz de te abandonar para ficar com alguém mais jovem."

"Sara pare com isso! Você não tem certeza disso... Ninguém tem!"

"Então isso também se refere a você! Grissom como saber se você nunca tentou?"

"Eu prefiro evitar."

Sara abaixou a cabeça para tentar esconder sua frustração.

"Sara... não é porque não quero. É que..."

"Você tem medo!"

"Sinceramente? Sim, tenho e muito."

Os dois somente se olharam e o que se ouvia era a chuva. Sara não ia desistir assim tão fácil. Voltou a se aproximar rapidamente, como tinha feito antes, e o beijou. Grissom não acreditava que ela estava o beijando mesmo depois de ouvir o que ele acabara de falar. Entre os beijos ele disse:

"Por que você está me beijando novamente?"

"É que eu te quero e sei que você me quer nesse momento."

E isso era pura verdade. Tanto que Grissom em vez de recuar ele a beijou mais ferozmente. Os dois perceberam que não havia mais volta naquela noite. Esse desejo guardado por tanto tempo dentro deles estava à flor da pele.

Sem pensar muito Grissom a conduziu – ainda beijando-a – para o quarto dele. Ao chegar ele a deixou sobre a cama e parou de beijá-la para olhá-la mesmo na pouca luz que ali tinha e acariciar o rosto dela. Sara pode perceber um sorriso vindo dos lábios dele. Isso era tudo para ela, porque percebia que ainda havia salvação sobre a relação, se é assim que pode ser chamado o que eles tinham.

Os carinhos se tornaram mais ardentes e tudo se encaminhou para o clímax. Grissom, ofegante, deitou-se ao lado dela, que também estava ofegante. Os dois ficaram sorrindo e olhando para o teto. Depois de um descanso breve Sara diz:

"Isso foi bom!"

"Sim!" Respondeu imediatamente Grissom.

"Griss... isso foi só sexo... um maravilhoso sexo! Porque sei que mesmo após o que acabamos de fazer você ainda vai me evitar."

Grissom permaneceu quieto, porque ela estava certa. Ele não sabia agir com os seus sentimentos ainda e o medo o dominava, como sempre. Porém ele a queria muito ao seu lado. Sara olhou para Grissom e diz:

"Grissom você gosta de mim, não é?"

_Não Sara! Eu te amo._ "Sempre gostei e quero ficar com você, mas eu sou seu chefe e..."

" E você é mais velho! Eu sei, eu sei... mas a sua idade nunca me importei e sobre ser meu chefe até concordo, mas esta questão não nos impede de ficarmos juntos. Grissom não precisamos gritar aos quatro ventos sobre nós. No horário de trabalho você é meu chefe e eu sou uma simples subordinada. Porém fora dele eu posso ser tudo o que você quiser." Ela o lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Grissom pensou e percebeu uma certa razão sobre tudo que foi dito por ela agora. Sara continuou.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Esqueça que acabamos de fazer sexo..."

"Sara... isso é meio difícil!"

"É só uma maneira de falar Grissom. Eu digo para, claro se você aceitar, começar da maneira tradicional. Sair sem compromisso. Só para nos conhecermos melhor."

Grissom se aproxima de Sara e a beija.

"Meu último beijo antes de esquecer de tudo!"

Ela achou graça e brincou também.

"Espera... antes de você esquecer de tudo... só mais um beijo."

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Grissom acorda e olha para o relógio que acabara de despertar. Ele desliga e passa sua mão sobre o lado oposto da cama. Nenhum sinal dela. Ele se senta na cama, muito frustrado e diz para si mesmo.

"Tudo não passou de um sonho!"

Foi a partir desse sonho, que ele tomou como um sinal, foi que o fez perceber que não podia mais evitá-la. Era hora de agir. E tudo começaria da maneira tradicional.

**FIM**


End file.
